Oma's Day: The Evil Seed ~A.D. 2019~
is the seventy-seventh episode of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time. It is the fifth episode of the first season's eight-episode endgame arc, which tributes Soulcalibur VI. It features the appearance of Black Huntress' final form, Black Huntress Night Terror. It also features the death of . Synopsis Black Huntress returns to 2019, bringing with her the cursed sword, Soul Edge. As the cursed sword bonded to a new host, Black Huntress unleashed the full power of Soul Edge, releasing a beam of light into the sky. The Evil Seed reached its way into Regulus, corrupting the star's radiance with the cursed sword's evil energy, covering the whole world in a veil darkness. Taki and her allies return back to the present, they realized that they are already too late... The Evil Seed has the world engulfed in a sea of flames, and the energy from its light has turned half of humanity into Malfested, bent on killing each other. As the world is slowly falling apart due to the second Evil Seed and the Great Malfested War is drawing near, they must find a way to gather allies to stop Black Huntress's onslaught. Plot TBA Continuity and Placement *'' :'' Cast Notes *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Taki's possession': ***'Ridewatches (Heisei Riders)': Bike, Phone, Disk Animal, Rewind, Soul Calibur ***'Miridewatches': Taki, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Taki Imperial ***'Ridewatches (Ultra Heroes)': Orb, Orb Origin, X, Zero, Zero Beyond, Ultraseven ***'Ridewatches (Other Heroes)': Jiraiya **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Decade, W, Zi-O II, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Phone, Bike, Geiz Revive **'Watches in Grease Blizzard's possession': Phone, Seal, Grease Blizzard **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Oma Zi-O’s possession (at least)': Kuuga, Kiva, Ryuki, Agito, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Drive **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai **'Watches in Elysium's possession': N/A **'Ridewatches returned to their owners': G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S, Huntress, Grease, New G7 Icarus, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Agito, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tajadol Combo, Gaim, Kodama, Ghost, Kuuga, Cross-Z, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Build, Ex-Aid, G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z Magma *White Woz's death in this series differs from the canon. In , White Woz's timeline is erased after Zi-O Trinity is born. Here, White is killed by Black Huntress when he protects Geiz. *Black Huntress's evolved form resembles Nightmare's mutated appearance in Soulcalibur IV. It also homages Night Terror, from Soulcalibur III. *Goro and Anzu receive their powers once more and participate in the Great Malfested War. *This episode reveals that both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur can exist outside of time and be unaffected by space-time anomalies. This also explains White Woz's not working on the cursed sword in an attempt to erase the weapon from Black Huntress's grasp. **And by extension, Black Huntress is granted from any form of space-time anomalies. External Links *Oma's Day: The Evil Seed ~A.D. 2019~ at Fanfiction.net